1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multiple function end effector tools, and more particularly, relates to an exchangeable multi-functional tool suitable for use on a robotic end effector disposed on the distal end of a robotic arm.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Automated production lines in use today incorporate automatic machinery and automatic control arms to perform numerous functions. Generally these robotic control arms perform one particular function. With improvements in the state of the art intelligent robots are capable of changing their tools while using end effortor mechanisms disposed on the distal end of the robotic arm. These end effector mechanisms are capable of retrieving and/or exchanging several of these tools so that the arm is capable of more than one function and may be readily programmed to accomplish any number of functions. Generally, however, the tools themselves are capable of performing one type of function such as, grasping an outer diameter, grasping in inner diameter, inserting a screw, applying paint, welding, etc.
Automatic production lines utilizing robots with arms capable of changing tools affixed to the distal end of the robotic arm is generally referred to an end effector, and typical of these, is the apparatus disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 577,570 filed on Feb. 6, 1984. An end effector affixed on the robotic arm used on this type of robot is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,198, issued to Mathew L. Monforte, on May. 27, 1986 (Ser. No. 580,715) filed on Feb. 16, 1984. An end effector tool utilized on the end effector mentioned above is disclosed in detail in application Ser. No. 591,265 filed on Mar. 19, 1984, now abandoned, is capable of a single function.
The exchangeable multi-function end effector tool described herein is a further improvement over the known state of the art since it provides a tool suitable for use with a robotic end effector that is capable of performing multiple functions as will be described in detail hereinafter.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an exchangeable multi-function end effector tool that is capable of being received on the extending fingers of an end effector.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a multiple function end effector tool which may be readily captured and released by an end effector disposed on the distal end of a robotic arm.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool which when captured by the end effector maintains the mechanical integrity of this system.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool that may be readily modified to perform alternative multiple functions.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool that is readily captured by a robotic end effector while maintaining the mechanical integrity and accuracy of the system.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a multi-functioned end effector tool capable of providing automatic sensing to indicate when the tool has captured an element or component and has placed it in the proper position.